


New Project Preview

by shadowdx118



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Upcoming project, no tags because no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's an preview of an upcoming project. It does have a fandom but if I put it, it'll spoil it so much. I wanna keep the premise a secret as much as I can.</p><p>(Update) I may or may not actually be completing this. I lost muse for it and lost my first draft, whoops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Project Preview

His plan was to start blending in, but that wasn't going to happen. There was a helicopter that flew over him and locked its sights on him. 'Yeah, let's not hang around.' He put forward his full strength and sprinted down the street.  
The buildings rushed by at impossible rates. He was going at, what? Forty, maybe even fifty miles per hour. He was so caught up in his abilities he didn't notice the incoming wall.  
"Fuck!" He was no physics major, but at this speed, he was definitely going to crash. So he pushed off the ground and jumped. He hoped to find a window sill to grab on and climb up, but it was just inches from his reach.  
"Son of a bitch!" He tried to scramble for some kind of traction but something else happened. Rather than scrambling, he was running. He was running up the side of the building. It was a complete vertical, sheer surface, and he was running up it like it was a flat, horizontal one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. Hope ya enjoyed. I might post some more segments soon. Just saying: this is directly from my rough draft with some grammar changes. The final will be significantly different, plus I'm gonna ask a friend with English Major parents to help me edit.  
> This will not be posted until I finish the rough draft.  
> Despite my secret topic, you should probably figure out what it is about.
> 
> Surprise! This is an excerpt taken straight from the rough draft of Prototype: The Catalyst!


End file.
